User blog:Bread53/hi
tnc was sitting in his bedroom listening to music and relaxing. he saw a hand tapping on his window. He took out his earphones and went to the window, opening it. “hey, w-c,” tnc said. “hey, tnc,” w-c said. she climbed into tnc’s room and closed the window. tnc sat back down on his bed and saw the other user following him. tnc wondered why w-c came over; there must of been a certain reason why w-c came over besides being bored and just wanted to have a visit. no, he always thought there was a reason. and there was, but tnc just didn’t know it. w-c actually had a confession to make, and she thought this was the best time to tell him. “so…” tnc started. “what do you wanna do?” w-c blushed slightly and shrugged. “i dunno,” she responded. the wikians looked away from each other and tnc began to blush. w-c took a small glance at tnc. ‘gosh, he’s cute…’ tnc also did the same with w-c. ‘sh-she’s so hot…!’ both pvzccians’ faces were a deep shade of strawberry red and they felt their hands accidentally touch each others'. “oh! sorry,” w-c said with a sweat drop dripping on her head. tnc blushed harshly but shook it off. “i-it’s fine,” he responded. tnc nodded, but kept his hand on w-c’s. his thoughts, oh such dirty thoughts that were flying across his mind. ‘no! Why the hell are you thinking about things like that?!’ tnc thought. but the boy just wanted to pin the girl in front of him and pounce on her right there. ‘no, be cool.’ tnc gulped and tried to think of something else, but failed. ‘why am I just sitting here, he’s right there, tell him!’ w-c thought. “tnc?” w-c asked. tnc lifted up his head and looked at his friend. “yea?” he responded. “can I tell you something?” w-c said quietly. tnc nodded his head without a word; he hoped that she had the same feelings. “well, we’ve been friends for a LONG time, right?” w-c said. “mhm,” tnc said. “and I-I...I’ve been feeling a certain way, but I was kinda too chicken to tell you before,” w-c continued. “oh, you, too?” tnc asked. w-c’s expression was drawn surprised; could he also have the same feelings? tnc then calmed down a bit and felt something in his lower region. w-c, too, had the same feelings and leaned down and whispered in tnc’s ear, “i love you.” tnc felt his heart explode. he blushed and looked at her. “i...i love you, too,” tnc said softly. tnc leaned in closer and kissed w-c gently. w-c kissed back and felt tnc’s hands caress her cheeks as w-c’s arms wrapped around his neck. tnc pressed his body gently against w-c, he heard the other wikian’s moans reach his ears. tnc tensed. ‘she’s moaning?’ he thought. ‘i think she actually wants to...’ tnc chuckled gently and felt w-c lick his bottom lip light. tnc submitted and let w-c’s tongue go in his warm mouth. tnc then moaned as well and pulled w-c close to his body. w-c felt desperate, she wanted tnc. she actually wanted to make love with him, but this would be his first try. tnc broke the kiss and sat up on his knees, sliding off w-c’s shirt. w-c nibbled her bottom lip softly and let tnc do it. her shirt was slipped over her head and she shivered to the cool air. tnc then took off his hoodie and T-shirt. w-c’s face was red, and her feelings were mixing up inside. one by one, each article of clothing was taken off, until all their clothes were completely discarded. both of the users made out passionately, pressing their bodies against each other. then, tnc trailed down to w-c’s neck, kissing it. w-c moaned, “tnc...” tnc shivered as he heard his name in such a tone, especially in w-c’s voice. then, tnc pointed one finger towards w-c’s mouth. w-c kissed his finger and she felt tnc slide his finger in w-c’s entrance. w-c tensed, moaning and biting her lip. “tnc...” she groaned. “i have to do this so it will be easier for me to...y-yea,” tnc blushed hard as he explained. “m-mmmhm…” w-c moaned. then, tnc stopped and replaced his finger with his member. w-c gasped and bit her lip hard, but not hard enough for her lip to bleed. “y-you okay?” tnc asked. “y-y-yea…” w-c whimpered. tnc nodded and kissed w-c gently. “okay, h-here I go…” tnc said as he thrusted into w-c slowly. w-c clenched the bed sheets, grinded her teeth. “tnc…” w-c moaned in pain. tnc stopped, panted a little and waited for w-c to adjust. w-c did so and took a deep breath. “i’m ready…” she whispered. tnc nodded and thrusted in. w-c moaned softly, but not in pain, but in pleasure. tnc moaned as well. tnc wrapped a hand on w-c’s right wrist. the bed squeaked to the rhythm of the wikians making love. tnc went faster and w-c moaned, arching hier back. “tnc!” w-c moaned out. “w-c!” tnc moaned back. both users were sweaty, hot, and in love with each other. they kissed passionately and tnc kept going and going. “o-oh! TNC!” w-c moaned out. w-c screamed out as tnc went harder, but in a good way. “i-i’m going t-to...i’m about to...AH!” w-c let out his loud and tnc moaned out, going deep inside her and letting out his load inside of w-c. the pvzccians moaned out and panted. tnc panted and got off of her, kissing w-c. w-c kissed back and blushed. both of them collapsed on the bed and were entangled in each other’s arms. “i love you,” said w-c. “i love you, too,” said tnc. both of them kissed gently and fell asleep. This was the greatest night of their lives. Category:Blog posts